British Exchange Program
by 19DaughterOfAthena99
Summary: The Girls all go to a boarding school in Britian but what happens when a chance to go to an American boarding school for a whole semester arrives? Will the girls go? And if they do who will they meet? What will happen there? And more importantly what will happen after the trip? R&R GreenXGreen, RedXRed, BlueXBlue, PurpleXPurple
1. Chapter 1

************************************** The British Exchange Program*************************************************

_A/N Yes if you read any of my stories you all might be mad but I seriously don't want to explain why I'm been long for so long on an author's note so if you're interested you can see my profile. Now this is my new story and honestly I'm pleased with this one because I've written most if down now so I would just need to find time to post chapter :) So on to the story!_

_Just a warning Blossom is dating someone that's not Brick right now but trust me this is RedXRed, GreenXGreen, PurpleXPurple, and BlueXBlue!_

* * *

**Third Person Point of** **View**

A short, strawberry blonde female teacher in her late 20s with red glasses over her icy blue eyes was teaching her World History class all about the different conflicts fought over power and greed. Most of he students are fooling around or sleeping. The teacher is about to give out a pop quiz when the intercom in her classroom suddenly came on and a deep, husky male voice was heard.

"Attention all sophomore students, an assembly shall be start in 5 minutes. All sophomore are required to attend. I repeat this assembly is required by you to attend." the voice of the principal said.

The teacher sighed, clearly not wanting to finish her class right now. Having no other choice she sat down behind her dark wooden desk as her students cheered for getting out of class. The teens quickly evacuated the classroom as they chattered among each other.

"Have a nice day, Miss. Martinez," a redheaded sophomore says with a polite smile. The teacher now know as 'Miss. Martinez' smile brightly at one of her favorite students; Blossom Theadora Reason. "See you tomorrow, Blossom." she responds as the young woman leaves the now empty room.

The red-head walks out and stops by her locker to leave her belongings and quickly head to the school's auditorium. "wait up, Theadora!" a voice called out behind her. The teen frowned at being called by her middle name but she soon smiled upon recognizing her friends were the ones approaching her. Well it was actually her two best friends: Janine Anderson and Steven Kelps along with her boyfriend : Daniel Phillips.

All four of them weren't very popular or high up on the high school's food chain but they had each other and they were content with that. If it wasn't for meeting up during freshmen year they would have lost all self-confidence by now.

"Hey, Thea." Dan happily greeted his girlfriend and gave her a short peck on her cheek. Blossom grimaced at her middle name but gave her boyfriend a peck on his cheek as well.

"Come on. We should go before we get in trouble for being late." Janine chimed in. Janine Anderson was a short 15 year old with dark, soft, straight black hair and warm chocolate eyes. The girl looked so small and cutesy that , in Blossom's opinion, could totally pass of as a 12 year old.

As the four fiends arrived to the assembly and took seat close by the front, the principal, a big, buff looking man with some tattoos on his arm, took a stand on the stage with a microscope.

"Now, I know you're wondering why I have called you all here today. **(A/N: Sorry I just always wanted to say that XD)**You see, I have befriended a principal of an American boarding school and we have discussed many things. One thing we really would like to do those is a semester-long exchange program." the principal said in his deep voice.

The students seated on soft red violet chairs began to mummer in confusion, excitement, and anxiousness. **(A/N: is that a word?) **The principal spoke again drawing back the attention of the sophomores.

"We decided that since first semester is over this Friday. On Saturday night, 10 students shall depart from here to spend a whole semester in America. After that semester, the 10 students along with 10 American students will come back so that the American's can spend a semester here."

The British students looked around in wonder of who would be the ones to leave. "If you wish to participate their will be application in the main office. Ask Mr. Stanford for them if you would like to go. The 10 students that will go will be announced Friday morning so sign up by Thursday morning. Any questions?" The big man asked.

Some students raised there hands to asks questions: cost, departure,what they needed to bring, if this would count as extra credit, if there were cute guys there. -_-"

Afterwards, the principal dismissed everyone and they all left the big auditorium room. Some left for their after-school activities, some to their dorm rooms, and others to catch up with their friends.

"You guys think you'll sign up?" Steve, a curly haired brunette with grey eyes, questioned his friend with curiosity clear in his voice.

"No way! You know I don't ever want to be a new id in school! It was hard enough to come to high school freshman year and all the freshman were new! I don't care how much credit it's worth I'm staying in Britain. I really don't feel like moving to another continent." Janine explained rather quickly. Blossom knew Janine didn't like much change in her life so she guessed the tiny teen would say something like that.

"Well, I definitely want to at least sign up. If I don't get chosen that's ok but I want a shot at it. I want to go to America for college anyway, so if I go now I might not be so nervous when I go there in 3 years or so." The redhead said answering her curly haired guy friend.

"But I'll miss you!" Daniel, Blossom's boyfriend, protested with a small pout. Daniel also called Dan most of the time was going to this boarding school because of a scholarship. He had royal dark blue eyes, black well-kept hair, and he was at least 6 feet tall. He wasn't the most athletic guy ever but he had that cute nerdy look and if it wasn't for the students that thought the students who were here because of scholarship were complete dork he could have actually been quite popular.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever, Dan." Blossom responded after rolling her bright abnormal pink eyes. "Besides," she continued, "I need to sign up for it and _only_ 10 people can go. I might not even get chosen."

"You can though," Steven argued, "And if you do then you'll be gone without us for a whole semester."

"True," the redheaded scholar admitted slowly," I guess I'll sign up and see how it goes. Can you guys wait for me? I'm going to sign up. I also need to call my parents since I need their permission."

"Sure thing, Thea." Dan said.

"We'll wait for you in the library, Theadora." Janine says as she, Steven, and Dan separate from the other girl.

"Ok. See ya soon guys." Blossom calls out waving at them. As she turns around the smile that was on her face splattered being replaced by a frown.

_They know I hate being called Theadora! I hate that name! It's boring, old, and stupid!_ The girl thought to herself in anger. The teen angrily walked to main office but as she opened the door she force a polite small smile on her lips.

* * *

After Blossom had completely finished her application, had called home, and turned everything in she walked out the main office heading to the boarding school's library when she accidentally bumped into someone. The two teen fell on the floor with luckily no injuries of any sort.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Blossom quickly proclaimed as she stood up.

Only after she stood up did Blossom see who she had bumped into. The girl she had bumped into was no other than a cheerleader and one of the most, if not the most, popular girls in school; the golden blonde pig-tail, sky blue-eyed, sun kissed tanned sophomore Bubbles Alyssa LaClaire.

The blonde smiled sweetly up at the other teen," It's ok." she said accepting Blossom's apology. Blossom was still embarrassed but she offered Bubbles a hand up and the blue-eyed girl happily took it.

"I guess I should be more careful and look were I'm going," Bubbles cheerful spoke to the other girl as if they been friends since babies. The other teen was confused. _Shouldn't she be mad at me? _the redhead thought.

"Umm..." Blossom nervously mutters.

"I'm Bubbles Alyssa LaClaire and you are?" Bubbles asks.

"I know who you are," the scholar answered only after she said it did she recognize how cocky and mean it sounded.

"I'm Blossom Theadora Reason," Blossom spoke again and shaking the offered handshake the blonde gave her.

_Maybe she really is nice._

"BUBBLES!" A loud high-pitched voice screeched. Bubbles frown as she heard someone calling her quite loudly. As the blonde turned around she found her 'best friend' Elizabeth Vivianna Morbucks or as preferred to be called Princess was the one who had screamed.

Bubbles had met Princess in pre-school and Princess was really nice back then. Anyways after Bubbles had introduced herself and Princess had found out Bubbles was actually named Bubbles and it wasn't just a nickname she ad started making other call her Princess instead of Elizabeth. Ever since then Elizabeth had been called Princess.

"Hey, Princess." Bubbles says greeting her friend.

"I told you to for me!" Princess bitterly shouts.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Whatever. Let's just sign up." Princess responds rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Theadora?" Princess asks just noticing the redhead was standing quietly there the whole time.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Blossom responds with any emotion in her voice and then walks away.

"Loser these days," Princess mumbles as for no one to hear but Blossom hears and she almost lost her tempered. Luckily, she didn't though and she continued to walk away as Bubbles and Princess walk into the main office.

* * *

Before she enters the library, Blossom is mad. She is red with anger but she knows it's not a good idea to let her friends see her angry so she manages to look calm as she walks inside.

As she walks in, Blossom sees the library is pretty much empty except for a table that is piled high with books. Around the table she spots Janine, Dan, and Steven seating on chairs there noses in old books and minds of in their own world. The teen also sees that there is one empty seat between Dan and Steve that is clearly for her and she smiles a true and sincere small smile.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rest." Blossom greeted the elderly lady behind a desk stocked with books as she walked by.

"Good afternoon, Blossom." Mrs. Rest says giving the sophomore a soft smile before returning back to her work." There are new books that have just arrived this morning if you want to check them out. I think you know where they are."

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Mrs. Rest." Blossom answered already walk to see what new books there are.

"No problem,dear." The elderly lady responded.

Just as Mrs. Rest had said at the back of the library were 3 big boxes all filled with brand new books.

Blossom happily started looking through them looking for books she would want to read. As she looked through the boxes, light poured in through the clear squared windows and Blossom eagerly turned the front page a smooth light brown book. Outside Bubbles had just arrived, with Princess, to the football field.

Bubbles was with the rest of the cheerleaders and unfortunately Princess was one of those cheerleaders.

"Now listen clearly!" Princess commanded, "Since me and Bubbles," _Bubbles and I_ , Bubbles thought correcting Princess's grammar," are leaving for the US since we will obviously get picked all of shall have to pick up the pace if you want to the championship competitive chearleading contest in March! I am not letting you drag me down!"

Some of the cheerleaders looked mad, others worried, and others both. Practice was already hard as it was but since Princess was captain, they had to listen to her..

"Now for warm-ups give me 20 laps around the field!" Princess shouts commanding them all.

Groans and Protest were heard but they still all started to run.

* * *

_What do you think? Now I have a poll on my profile and I would appreciate it if you voted. I have to finish one story write now that will take me one or two more chapters so if you want next chapter vote or review! Something as simple as a smiley face can get you a quicker update! So please review and thank you all for reading! You will meet Bunny and Buttercup next chapter ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

********************************************************Chapter 2 Meeting Bunny and Buttercup****************************************************************

_A/N: Hi! So I really wasn't going to update but I had two stressful day at school yesterday and Thursday so I just began writing and listening to music because I'm just SO glad it's Saturday today. Anyways hope you like the chapter and I hope to update the next chapter soon. Oh and Happy Ground Hog Day!  
_

_P.S most of this story is going to be mostly in Third Person Point of View but once in awhile I will change it.  
_

* * *

After practice had finally came to a stop, the tired, exhaust, and in need of water cheerleaders groaned, moaned, and muttered to each other because of the intense and utterly painful practice. Taking long drinks of the icy cold drink they brought, the cheer team stared up at their 'captain'. The curly haired brunette was idly sitting on the bleachers reading a teen magazine with a glass of icy cool pink lemonade right next to her.

"Why didn't you do anything?" A freshman asked aggravated by the team's captain.

The brunette snarled at the teen as she looked down upon her before opening her mouth to answer, "Because, retard, I'm captain and either way I don't take orders from anyone!"

The teen took a step back a little afraid of Princess. "Well! What the fuck is everyone still doing here! Get out of my face!" Princess screeched getting everyone to leave as soon as they could.

Bubbles grabbed her belongings as quick as possible trying to catch up to the freshman that got yelled out by her best friend. "Wait up!" Bubbles called out to the dark haired girl.

"Oh. It's just you." The girl said as Bubbles caught up with her.

"Yea," Bubbles started to say," I just want to apologize for Princess behavior. She doesn't really like anyone talking to her like that so as her best friend I apologize for her."

"Yeah well she acts like a total bitch," The other spoke back.

"No...well...sort of but just because she gets angered easily! Just try to deal with her! It'll get better." The blonde responded.

"Yeah right. You know some of my friends on the team and I have been talking and we agree; you would be a much better captain."

"What?" Bubbles asks completely surprised and a light blush from embarrassment appeared on her soft cheeks."

"Yea! You would totally be a much better captain. I mean, you practice along with us, give us encouragement, and help us with the routine by giving us advice on what we should do!"

The teen takes a step back, "Anyways I need to go." She turns around to leave but turns her head around to see Bubbles. "I'm Roxanne by the way and you should really think about what I told you, " the girl now known as Roxanne says before walking away.

Bubbles is left wondering about the conversation with a look of pure confusion written across her face.

* * *

Bunny sat in her dorm ,which she shared with a girl in her grade, where she was drawing a picture that laid on her black desk. When she hears the click of the dorm's door opening she quickly out her Biology text book and hides her picture.

Bunny's roommate, the blonde haired cheer leader, had probably just finished cheer practice and Bunny didn't want her to see her artwork. The brunette was shy and she didn't need one of the cheerleaders, who were known for gossiping, intruding in her privacy.

"Hey, Bunny!" the amethyst eyed girl heard a cheerful melodic voice say.

Bunny smiled up at Bubbles who had just walked in as if to say hi.

"Did you sign up?" the blonde questions.

The brunette face turns into an expression of confusion.

"The semester exchange program thing."

"Ummm..." Bunny starts to say but then shakes her head.

"You should. It would be a great opportunity." Bubbles suggests.

Bunny shrugs her shoulder to say 'I don't know.'

"Well I'm going to take a shower and hopefully finish my math homework before Mrs. Rodriguez finishes making dinner. See ya, Bunny!"

The purple eyes chick waved back at her and only once she heard the running sound of the running water from the shower did she take out drawing again. It wasn't her best but she was proud of herself. The drawing was of an anime female character with a determine look in her dark fierce eyes, messy long hair and armor. She looked brave, confident, and adventurous; the person Bunny sometimes wished to be.

Bunny loved drawing. Honestly it was one of the only things she felt confident about. She really didn't have any friends (she was to shy to talk to anyone more than a few words), her grades consisted of B's C's and an occasional A or D, she never liked sports since most of them consisted of you talking and communicating with others, and she didn't really get along with her stepmom so she couldn't really say she had a cozy place to live with her dad. Bunny even tended to stay in the school during breaks.

Sighing she quickly makes up her mind, grabs her sweater from her closet along with her keys, and leaves to go to the main office. Maybe her rommate was right. Maybe it was time for her to take more risks. Either way she made up her mind to sign up for the program. Going to America could help her right?

* * *

When Bunny was just about to finish her application (she had even been able to contact her father to give her permission), she almost didn't. Her mind start to second guess her decision but before she could wimp out she gathered her courage and wrote her signature; Bunny Arista Gomez.

_Now I'll just have to wait._ Bunny thought as she handed Mr. Standford, the secretary her application.

"Well, I most admit, I wouldn't have thought you would sign up, Bunny, but I'm glad you did." Mr. Stanford admitted smiling at the teen.

Bunny grinned back at the secretary but inside all she felt was a sickly feeling of doubt overcoming her.

"I-I should go. B-bye Mr. Stanford." Bunny stuttered out heading back to the dorms.

* * *

"Time for dinner!" Bunny heard an enchanting kind voice spoke from downstairs in the kitchen. She quickly recognized the voice as Mrs. Rodriguez the caretaker for the sophomore dorm house #2.

Bunny, along with all the sophomore who lived in the dorm house, headed down to the dinning room.

"I hope you're hungry, sweeties!" Mrs. Rodriguez exclaimed as all the teens sat down. Mrs. Rodirguez was a sweet middle aged woman with a husband that worked not to far from the school so they were able to see each other. She really cared about the students she cared for too, since she would always remember important dates (like their birthdays).

The teen sat down around a long table filled with all kinds of food ranging from meats to fruits, from salads to desserts. Including Bunny there were 10 students: herself, Bubbles Alyssa LaClaire(her roommate), Kyle Jones(weird kid), Steven Kelps(scholar student), Janine Anderson(another scholar student), Madison Lauren Almos(an environmentalist) ,Riley Margaret Gills(Loud girl), Tyrone Stephen Rays(jock), Natalia Jade Aguilar(Gothic), and "Princess" Elizabeth Vivianna Morbucks(mean girl).

As everyone began to settle down and started conversing with one another, Bunny ate silently excusing herself from the table before leaving though no one really paid attention.

Bunny took her dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash them. It once her turn but she didn't want anyone to be bothered by washing her dishes so she always did them herself.

After washing them, she looked out of the window that was right by the sink.

The school had 44 boarding house with 8-10 students living in each one plus a caretaker. There was 11 for the freshman, 11 for sophomores, 11 for juniors, and 11 for seniors. Each year when the seniors left the houses turned to be lived in by the new freshmen so if you went to school here all through high school you likely wouldn't switch dorm houses unless requested. Each boardinghouse also had a name like Luna, Aqua, Genesis, Clarion, or Luminous. Weird names that have nothing in common as Bunny liked to think about like that. The boarding house she lived in was called Evergreen. Why? Buny had no clue and she didn't feel like trying to figure it out.

Across from the Evergreen dorm house was the the #3 sophomore boardinghouse also called the Pain Dorm house and that was where Bunny was looking at as she looked out the window. The name really suited the students who lived there, at least that was Bunny's opinion. The sophomore who lived there were definitely the most aggressive, daring, and brave students in the whole school. If the teen remembered correctly there were 3 skater boys, 2 sports captains(basketball and swimming), the 2nd place global teen wrestling winner, the 2 biggest bullies in school, and...only one girl that lived there.

At first, last year when the new girl had just arrived during the middle of the year, the brunette felt bad for her. Not only was the teen new to the boarding school, and during the middle of the school year she might add, but now she had to live in a house full of 8 of the toughest, scariest, and meanest (in Bunny's opinion) guys ever! All the other sophomore houses were full so the new freshmen didn't really have a choice. The only good thing (again in Bunny's opinion) was the teen got her on room.

But after awhile though, Bunny saw that the black-haired teen didn't really mind. In fact, the three skaters had happily took her in as one of their own and the rest of the guys, even Max and Oscar (the two bullies) seemed to be fond of the girl.

The more Bunny observed, the more she found about the girl. The girl was a bit of a tomboy with tons of energy and a stubborn spirit. Her name was Buttercup, just Buttercup apparently because as far as Bunny knew Buttercup never seemed to say her last name. The girl also loved playing sports and any sort of competition in general. Buttercup the first week here had actually beaten most guys in all the sports, the girl's soccer captain, basketball's co-captain along with her dorm mate, and even played football!

Bunny had totally admired and adored the green-eyed teen for doing many of the things she herself wish to do but once when Buttercup had stopped Max and Oscar from bullying someone the purple-eyed artistic genius began to idolize her. Bunny now saw Buttercup not only as fierce and tough but sweet when she wanted to and totally against bullying as if she was once the one getting bullied.

Bunny sighed as she watched the three skater boys and the tomboy outside. _I swear, if I get chosen I'm going to start taking risk!_ The brunette thought to herself determine to stop being the shy, quiet girl but to be more talkative, sociable, and above that to be known by other people for al she was worth. The teen had a small smile as she returned to her room thinking of the person she wanted to be. But there was still one question; Would she be able to do it?

* * *

_Ok so not as long as I hoped it would be but I'll trying getting up a chapter by at the latest Thursday...hopefully I'm getting in F in my Language Arts Class in if I don't turn in my late work by Tuesday the teacher is going to tell my parents because I'm 'an AP student and should have all my work turned in' Well I'm pretty sure I turned that in!_

_I was going to add Buttercup's part to but in my little journal thing that I have the story in it's like 5 pages and I don't feel like typing all of that and I can't like cut off either.  
_

_So Anyways R&R. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update, I promise.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody! SO yeah I did get grounded and I still am but 3rd quarter ended for me, spring break starts today, and today is also my birthday so my parents couldn't keep me grounded. Anyways thank you all who reviewed, read, followed, or favorite. And thank you especially to those how gave me great suggestion I think I'll do that :) Casey Basclace, what do you think of the name? should I change it or keep it?**

**Now to the chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN CHARLIE!RICK RIORDAN DOES BUT I DID CHANGE IM A BIT AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THE PPG.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE 'BC INCIDENT'**_

* * *

Outside of a boarding house, a green-eyed teen was seen with three of her best friends: Mitchel 'Mitch' Alan Mitchelson, Mike Ryan Believe, and Eric Daniel Scott. The four were skating, fooling around, and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt and they fell off their boards onto the front yard.

Truth be told, the girl was glad she had friends at this school. Last year, in her old school, the whole student body would ignore her, fear her, or tease her. But this year, this year was different. Sure at first she hated her step-parents for sending her here but know she liked it.

Buttercup Angelica Devon was a recently turned 15 years old teenaged girl with onyx black hair and emerald green eyes. She was an athlete with tons of energy and a short attention span. The teen was always moving and had a hard time focusing on mental activities like reading, homework, and writing. What you could find her easily doing was being outside or try something bizarre and that's one reason why she was okay with being in a dormhouse with all guys. As long as they knew their boundaries.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV (First switch from Third Person!)**

I was outside with three of my friends hanging out and fooling around. It was a chilly October evening signaling fall was coming and we openly welcomed it.

"Hey, I'm starving." Ethan, a tall, lanky brunette asked. "Any one else wants something to eat?"

"Sure." Mitch, my best guy friend, says while Mike shrugged his shoulders as f to says 'I don't care.'

"Well, lets go then. Last one in the kitchen has kitchen duty this week!" I proclaim before running inside and taking first place.

"Cheater." Mike accuses me, reaching the kitchen after me. Ethan followed him at a close third making Mitch last. "Guess you'll be washing the dishes this week, Mitch." Ethan says, opening the refrigerator and getting out 3 cans of Pepsi and 1 can of Coke. He passed the Coke to me and a can of Pepsi to Mitch and Mike.

"Whatever, man. I'll get out of it somehow." Mitch exclaims while taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Good luck with that." I say before taking a sip of my Coke. "Seriously? Why Coke? Coke, Coca Cola, and Pepsi are the same!" Mitch says receiving a glare from me before I respond.

"I don't know. I just prefer Coke since Pepsi tastes odd to me."

"And this is coming from the oddest girl alive." Mitch states rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just to awesome." I say.

"Nah, you're not that awesome. If anything, the awesome one here would be me." Ethan says chiming in.

"Correction: You mean me." Mike says including himself.

"Hello! You are all forgetting about how awesome I am!" Mitch says butting in. Just then Charlie Beckendorf, another of my roommates who was in the wresting team in our school, entered the kitchen. His really name wasn't Charlie it was actually Charles but I didn't really like the name Charles. He had flunked 7th grade and had just turned 17 last week making him the oldest student at the house. Charlie was African-American, tall, strong, and brave.

"You guys having another argument?" Charlie asks raising his eyebrow.

"Hey Beckendorf." Mitch, Ethan, Mike said greeting him. Everyone calls him by his last name. Well almost everyone...I don't.

"So what have you guys been up to?" He asks.

"You know same old, same old. But we did sign up for that trip to the US." Mitch answers.

"What!? So you guys are leaving me alone with Max, Oscar, Mauricio, and Sherman! Not that I don't like them but you know how they are!"

"You forgot about Sarah." I added talking about our caretaker.

"Still!" Charlie exclaims.

Mike rolled his eyes before answering, "You can always sign up, too."

"I don't know..." he says unsure of what he should do.

"Come on, Beckondorf! If you are so scared, I'll even go with you before the secretary leaves." Mike volunteered.

"Fine..." Charlie said after a long pass making me grin. "At least to keep you guys out of trouble," he added looking directly at me making me frown.

"Yeah we wouldn't want another incident." Mitch says remembering when I first arrived.

* * *

**__FLASHBACK__**

_"And this shall be your dormhouse. There is no other open space and there are only guys here but I'm sure you'll do fine." A big tough man who had introduced himself as the principal informed me._

_"Umm...Yeah I guess that's ok." I respond not knowing what to say._

_"Now, young lady, I know about the issues at the other schools you've attended and about umm your family issue but I don't need any problems at this school, understood?" He asks._ _When he said school issues, I knew he was talking about the reasons I got kicked out of all the other schools: blamed for fights, accidents, dares, misunderstanding, and none of those were my fault but do they listen to me? No, they don't. They think it's because of my 'family issues'. And what he means by that is that I'm an orphan._

_Now before you go off, saying 'OMG I so sorry for your loss!', juts zip it. I really don't like people feeling piety for me. So yeah by family problems he means that I usually have to move from foster home to foster home but a week ago a married couple decided they wanted me as their daughter. Why? I don't know but they did and they decided that the best thing for me was to go to this boarding school...during the middle of the school year! Worst of all I actually was ok at my old school. I had even made a great friend; Bandit Hudson. But I had to let go of all that now._

_"Yes, sir." I said answering the principal._

_"Good to hear. I will make sure to keep you up on that promise." He said and then turned to open the dormhouse. I rolled my eyes while he wasn't looking._

_"Come on in." He invited me in. I entered to __see a living room filled with furniture and personal belongings obviously of the people living here. He lead me upstairs to a room big enough for two people to live n. There were two beds, two desks, and two doors leading to a closet parallel to each other along with a window between them__. It looked barren and empty pointing out that I was the only to live in the room. "I should be heading out but please behave yourself. Sarah, your caretaker, is out but will be back in 20 minutes." He said leaving the house. I sat down on one of the beds before getting an idea._

_I got off the bed and pushed both beds together in the middle and took out my large neon green comforters from one of my luggage case along with posters of some of my favorite bands like Green Day, BOTDF, Three Days Grace, and Asking Alexandra, a rug, my clothes, pictures, and other personal belongings._

_"Woah." I voice from behind me commented, startling me. I turn around to face two boys. They were both tall and fit but that was all they had in common. One had curly black hair and hazel eyes while the other had nutmeg colored short hair and blue eyes._

_"Um...hey." I say waving at them._

_"So you are our new roommate, huh?" The one with hazel eyes asked as they both circle around me, looking me over._

_"Not that strong is she?" Blue eyes asks lifting my hand up as to prove it. "Hey!" I say snapping my hand back. "Nope, she really is quite weak." the boy respond to the other. "EXCUSE ME!" "And she has a temper too. Tsk, Tsk." "Oh that's it!" I said angry that they were ignoring me and pretty much insulting me. _

_Anyways, I got mad and started to beat them up. I would he kept going if some other dude hadn't shown up. He was taller than the two otter boys and quite strong. He easily picked me off my feet and hold my hands until I had finally calmed down. After him 5 other boys came in. One of the boys had wet light brown hair and dark brown hair. He was wearing swimming trunks, a sweater saying 'Like A Fish!' and had a sports bag telling me he just came from a swimming team practice most likely. The one to his left was sweating, had black spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. He also was holding a sports bag and a basketball. Behind those two were three other boys all holding skateboards and a backpack hanging from one of their shoulders._

_"Whoa, there. Hold on." the guy holding me asks._

_"It's their fault!" I told him still angry. He rolls his, "That's how they're just ignore them."_

_"She strong." One of the boys holding a skateboard whispers to another._

_"She really is, Mike." The other responds._

_"I'm guessing you're the new girl. Here, I'll start with introductions. I'm Charles Beckendorf. That over there is Sherman Clark, the basketball team's captain." Charlie said pointing at the panting boy._

_"Hey." Sherman says greeting me. I nod towards him. "That's Mauricio Roth, aka swimming prodigy and swimming team's captain." The boy with wet hair nods his head. "The three holding skateboards are Mitch Mitchelson, Mike Believe, and Ethan Scott." The three skaters smile at me._

_"The two you were beating up," he says looking at the two boys that were standing up and dusting themselves off, "are Max Wilson and Oscar Young." The two boys nod as if to say that all that had just happened was in the past now._

_"I'm Buttercup. Buttercup Devon." I announce._

_"Well it's nice to meet you but next time try to not beating people up when you just met them. You won't make many friends that way." Charlie said with a smile. I smiled back innocently._

* * *

That's how my first day went and that 'incident' is now referred to the 'BC incident' and no one but us 9 know about it.

Pretty soon the little mishap was forgotten and I started getting along with the boys. Especially Mitch. Mitch was my best and closest friend.

"Once! I beat up two people on my first day once and now I'm evil." I mock hurt.

"I didn't _say_ you were evil." He says.

"HEY!" I protest.

"Whatever, BC. So Beckendorf, are you ready to go?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, lets go before they close." Charlie declares as he and Mike leave.

"I should go do Mr. Russell's World History's project. That class is a pain in the ass!" Ethan proclaims as he heads up to the room that he shares with Mauricio. Mitch and I head towards the living room. I sit on a black recliner and Mitch lies on the couch.

"So, any specific reason why you wants us all to go to a new school out of the country?" Mitch asks once we are in our relaxed mood.

"I didn't _make _you." I counter, feeling the leathered recliner and taking in the smell of cinnamon, apples, nutmeg, and cloves giving an autumn-ish aroma.

"You threatened to tie us all up and feed us to wild wolves!" Mitch responded.

"I wasn't actually going to do it and I don't feel like going alone." I said pulling on the recliner to have my feet up.

"Aw! You were going to miss us!" Mitch said, "It's nice to know you care about us."

"Shut up before I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're going to kill me or something. But right now I'm watching TV, so please do it later."

I was about to say something back before I just scoffed and hold my tongue. I think we made a mutual agreement to keep quiet and enjoy the evening. We would have done that too, if we weren't watching a comedy movie and kept commenting on how cheesy and so not funny it was until we fell on the floor laughing our asses off.

* * *

**TADA! Finished! So this is my birthday presents to you guys! I'm just so happy right now! I'm out of school for 9 days and I'm finally 14! I had a great day in school today to and my friends are the best.**

**One question: I think the story is moving along to slowly but what do you guys think?**

**That's all for now! And don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Not much to say right now so onto the fourth chapter!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR: I know you!**_

* * *

**Third POV**

Over the course of the next few days, the students at school chatted excitedly about the trip that 10 students would get to go but it wasn't until Friday morning that all the students who had signed up got a letter during their first period class that told them whether or not they would be excuse to leave to star packing.

There was lots of crying, cheering, disappointment, gratitude, and happiness that day.

* * *

**Blossom's Pov**

_You have been elected..._

_You have been elected..._

Those four words repeated themselves over and over in my head. My mind not being able to fully register everything. I had done the math and I couldn't believe my chances of going.

Around me, I'm able to hear the voices of a high pitched squeal from one of the cheerleaders, Silena, my roommate, and the cursing of Alexandra the poet goth along with other people's talking but I'm paralyzed staring at my letter. Was I reading it wrong? No I wasn't! I was actually going! I grabbed my stuff quickly and left the classroom without saying anything to any one with a huge grin gracing my lips.

I spent the rest of the day packing my belongings and was finished by dinner. After dinner Janine, Dan, and Steven showed up to say good-bye. I promised Janine and Steven I would text, e-mail, and video chat them. They left soon afterwards leaving me with Dan since Silena had left to say her good-byes to all her friends.

We sat in silence until he finally spoke up.

"I think we should break up," he confessed.

"W-what?" I asked surprised by his words.

"I know you're leaving for just a semester but you're leaving for America and I want you to have every experience out there even if includes falling in love." He said with a sad glint in his eyes/

"What do you mean experiences? What does that have to do with our relationship?!"

"I'll be holding you back and I don't want that. Please don't make tis harder then it already is. I have to go but I still love you and I always will." He said standing up from his seat in my bed that still had my pink comforters and exiting out the door before I could utter another word.

My heart ached and my eyes were getting misty but didn't allow myself to cry. I understood what Dan met and maybe this was for te best.

* * *

**_***********************************************TIM E SKIP:NEXT__ MORNING*********_**_*********************************************_

* * *

I sat down in my assigned seat and got ready for my long trip. The flight was going to take 7 hours but I was ok with that since I found it easy to stay still sometimes and I had bought the Halo series and I have been wanting to read them for a long time now.**(A/N: I'm reading the series right now. I'm on the third book. It's ok I guess. Not my favorite but not the worst)**

As I settled in for 7 hours of reading a voice interrupted me.

"Um..excuse me but that's my seat." a black haired teen said pointing to the window seat next to me.

"Oh yeah my bad." I said standing up to et her sit down.

"You go to my school, right?"

"Westberry?" The teen nods.

"Yeah so I guess you are one of the ten like me."

"Uh-huh that means I just need to find out who the last four are."

"You know the other four?" I questioned.

"Sure do. They're my friends. Oh yeah, I'm Buttercup Devon by the way."

I nod,"The girl that won us the volleyball tournament last year."

"It was a team effort."

"Well, I'm Blossom Reason." "The girl with the highest IQ in our school, I heard. It's great to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

That's pretty much all that happen. That and I found out I love Xavier who is one of the protagonist from the book.**(A/N: My BFF loves him while I had a minor crush on the villain until the end of the second book)**

Once we got out off the airplane a strict elderly lady escorted us to a bus where we were taken to Northwood School in Lake Placid, New York.**(Real school but not using all the things they do there. I'm just taking the name and place I guess...)**

We were given a folder that had a key for our dorms, a map of the school, a map of the boarding house, piece of paper that told us the room number that we were assigned, and schedule for school on Monday by a lady with frizzy brown hair and pale blue eyes who had introduced herself as Mrs. Dotts,the principal.

I look at mines and saw I had room 348 and would have a roommate but I didn't know who yet.

As I was walking to my room, I saw a boy with long red-hair wearing a backwards red cap, black jeans, and a white tee. His eyes are what got my attention. They were the strangest color that I have ever seen, besides my own hot pink eyes. The boy, probably 16 ears old, had blood red eyes that showed he was very focused and independent. We stared at one another as we walked past each other, neither of us uttering a word.

I kept walking until I reached my door. I took the key I was given to open the door and turned the knob.

I looked inside to find a girl with dark, straight, brown hair in a pony tail and amethyst colored eyes. She was wearing a paint splattered grey shirt and purple shorts that looked great with the tee-shirt.

"Oh hey. I guess we are roommates." I said greeting her. She just smiled shyly at me and continued putting her things away. I guess she didn't talk much. I tool the opportunity to look at the room.

It was a pretty big enough room for two twin sizes beds, two desks, bathroom and two closets. There was also another door that lead to the living room that ,as Mrs. Dotts explained, we would be sharing with the two people assigned to the room next to us; 346.

I opened the door to take a look at the living room. The living room was airy, clean, and open. There were glass windows that showed a view of a forest that looked amazing. There was a couch and a recliner facing a plasma TV that connected with a video game counsels. Eye raised my eyebrow at that.

I decided to go back to my room to unpack but the door to the other room opened and two girls came into my view. The blonde I had met a few days ago and the black haired teen I had talked to on the airplane flight; Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Oh hey. Guess we're stuck with each other." Buttercup remarked.

"This is fantastic! It's going to be awesome!" Bubbles exclaimed jumping up happily.

"Yeah. I guess it will be." I said still unsure if I should befriend them. Sure Bubbles seemed really cheerful and friendly but she was friends with Princess and everyone knew how wicked and cruel Princess was. And Buttercup, she and I had actually had a good conversation during the flight. But again, she was a jock and I didn't really get along with jocks.

"You guys want to watch a movie? I got a bunch packed in one of my suitcases." Bubbles asked. Buttercup shrugged and ,besides my reasoning, I nodded my head.

"Sure let me just ask my roommate." I said and went to get her.

A few minutes later we were found watching a comedy(not my favorite but I don't hate it) movie along with others and we ended up sleeping in the living room.

Buttercup on the recliner, Bunny (my roommate who I had found out her name when Bubbles exclaimed they were roommates in Westberry) and I on the red carpeted floor, and Bubbles on the sofa almost falling off.

* * *

After last night, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, and I had decided to look around the boarding house.

We were in the big game room for all the students talking(mostly Bubbles and Buttercup arguing whether cheerleading was a dangerous sport or not with some of my input here an there), when the door opened and four boys walked in.

Apparently, they meant trouble or something because almost as instantly as they entered did the other twenty students who were in the room quickly scurried out.

"Where's everyone going?" Buttercup asked stating the question all four of us were thinking.

"It's what they are suppose to do when we enter the room. You must be part of that stupid exchange, if you don't even know who we are." A boy with black spiky hair and forest green eyes replied.

The four boys were tall and muscular. One, like I said, had black spiky hair and forest green eyes. He had an aura of trouble and mischief but he also looked cocky with that smirk splattered on his face and had a glint of humor in his eyes.

Another one had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. The boys eyes looked dark purple and held a glint of confusion and you could see the gears in his head trying to comprehend something. What was he trying to figure out? I have no idea. This boy looked like he smiled a lot and was very childish along with humorous but around the other boys he also had an aura of trouble.

The odd black sheep was probably the shortest haired teen. Not that he was short but he was the shortest of the four. If anyone was to see him out in the streets, you would think that the prince from a fairy tale had popped out into the real world. He had bright blue eyes that just made him even more fair tale like when you added his neatly combed blonde hair.

The one that got my attention though was the boy with red hair. He was the same guy from yesterday...

I was to busy focusing my attention on the boys that I didn't see Buttercup walk up to them until she spoke.

"I know you." She said pointing her index finger at the boy with purple eyes, suspicion was written clearly on her face.

The boys eyes widen until a lop-sided grin appeared on his face. "I thought I recognized you." the boy spoke and my mouth dropped open along with Bubbles's and Bunny's because the boy spoke in a so called British accent.

The look of surprise from Buttercup's face suddenly formed into a look of excitement. "Bandit Hudson!" She said.

"Nice of you to remember, Angel." He said.

"I told you not to call me that, _Flounder!_" Buttercup shouted back making sure to sound out every syllable of the word flounder. The boy groaned while his friends chuckled.

"That was a long time ago! Why can't you let it go?" He whined as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Anyways guys, meet Bandit Hudson aka Flounder. Flounder meet my roommate Bubbles and our two neighbors Bunny and Blossom." She said introducing us.

This time Bandit rolled his eyes before speaking. "Well these are Brick," the blood red eyes teen, "Boomer," the blonde prince, "and Butch." the black haired teen who had spoken first. "Guys this is Buttercup Devon aka Angel."

The two then stuck their tongues out at each other that got snorts, chuckles, eye rolls, and giggles from the rest of us.

"So you two know each other," Boomer said taking for the first time.

"Oh yeah me and Flounder met each other I think two years ago." Buttercup started to explain.

"Before I moved to the U.S and you umm you know moved to a different school." Bandit said but I got a feeling the two weren't saying something. I wonder what.

* * *

**There! They finally met! Not the best meeting but I just wanted to be finished with this chapter before I go back to school tomorrow. Spring break went by to fast for me :/**

**Well, Bye! And please review with comment, complaints, critiques, compliments, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok So this is Chapter 5 of British Exchange Program! Sorry for having you guys wait but mid-terms came early this semester so glad they are over!**

* * *

The weekend passed really quickly for the four girls, who were each doing their own thing for the remainder of the week and did really see each other until Monday morning.

It was early morning and the girls were getting ready in their rooms.

"I'm late. I'm late! I'M LATE!" Blossom shrieked as she moved around the room quickly getting dress, brushing her teeth, and putting on her make-up.

Bubbles watched Blossom move around the room while sitting down on her stool in front of her make-up table, curling her golden blonde locks.

"Blossom relax!" she said trying to calm down the frantic redhead.

The redhead didn't seem to have heard as she finished putting her long hair in a high ponytail, finished dressing, and put on a layer of a light pink lip gloss.

"I'm down!" she screamed, falling down on her unmade bad.

The blonde laughed before saying anything. "It's only 7 o'clock. School doesn't start until 8."

Blossom eyes widened to the size of saucers in shock before letting out a groan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blossom groaned.

"You wouldn't listen to me!" Bubbles explain.

"Oh yeah...Sorry..." The redhead said apologizing.

"It's ok. But next time calm down. Why did you assume you were late?" The blonde questioned.

"I remembered I wanted to wake up at 5 but I can't remember why right now." Blossom explained.

"Oh. Well do you want to get breakfast together?"

"Yeah! I love to." The two walked to the living room since Bubbles forgot her purse there when they saw that Bunny was there watching TV.

"Hey Bunny! Do you want to go get breakfast with us?" Bubbles asked in a cheery voice.

Bunny jumped, surprise when she heard them.

"Oh. Um n-no t-thanks." Bunny stuttered out before dashing out of the room.

"She so shy." Blossom stated.

"She's always been like that." Bubbles added as the two exited the suite.

* * *

Laughter and loud talking was heard by Blossom and Bubbles as they walked out of the boarding house and started walking to a café nearby.

As Blossom looked, she saw it was Buttercup and some other guys she had seen at her school. _Well, she is a tomboy and I knew we really couldn't hang out. _Blossom thought.

She kept walking with Bubbles until Bubbles phone rang.

"Oops. Sorry I got to take this. It's Princess." Bubbles explained.

"It's ok." She said.

Blossom heard part of the conversation in which Bubbles mostly said yeah's and ok's until she ended.

"Ok I'm coming." Bubbles said efore ending te call and then turning to face Blossom with a look of apology.

"I'm sorry. I have to rain-check our plans. Apparently, Princess needs me to help her with something. I'm really sorry!"

_Of course she's leaving me for her_, Blossom thought bitterly before responding. "Yeah sure. I'll just go by myself."

"I'm still so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." The blonde said before running inside to get to Princess's dorm.

The redhead sighed in frustration before making up her mind of going to eat breakfast anyways.

_I guess I can't really make friends with them. Bubbles is Miss. Popularity, Buttercup is 'One of the Guys', and Bunny is to shy and quiet to even have a conversation._ Blossom thought as she sat in a booth in the café with a hot creamy coffee in one hand and a bitten jelly filling doughnut on the table.

Lost in her own thoughts, Blossom didn't see another redhead coming inside the small, cozy café and ordering a coffee himself from the perky brunette clerk.

"Hey," a deep voice said making Blossom come back to reality, "Can I sit with you?"

Blossom's pink eyes darted to come face-to-face with blood red eyes. It was Brick. She hadn't seen him since Saturday and even then they only talk for about an hour before everyone split.

"Umm..Sure?" Blossom replied but it sounded more like a question as she was unsure whether or not to allow him. She was lonely and they did have a good conversation last time.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" Brick asked in a husky voice.

The female teen rolled her eyes before raising her cup of coffee a smile gracing her lips.

"Oh yeah. My bad." Brick said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Blossom laughed as the two became relaxed with each other and started to chat.

* * *

"So it's getting late. We should really start heading to school." Brick commented after 30 minutes of talking to Blossom. It wasn't that she was bad company, it was that it was getting late and they really should get to school.

"Oh yeah! We really should. I don't want to be late on m first day of school!" Blossom replied.

"Nerd." Brick said joking around not knowing Blossom would be offended by it.

"So what?" Blossom countered turning a bit red.

"Wha? No, nothing I was just teasing you! I didn't mean anything!" Brick tried to explain.

"Sure you didn't." Blossom said with sarcasm dripping out of every word she spoke and her arms now crossed.

"No! I am! In fact, I'm probably more of a nerd than you are!"

"Are you questioning my intelligence?" Blossom asked with her right eyebrow.

"NO! Gah! Why are you turning everything against me?!" The redheaded male spoke in frustration.

The other teen started to laugh as Brick started at her in bewilderment.

"You are too cute for your own good!" Blossom blurted out still laughing before realizing what she had said and then turn a light shade of pink.

"Oh so you think I'm cute?" Brick mocked. This time it was he who laughed at the other.

"Shut up!" Blossom said back.

"OK OK. Lets just get to school." Brick said.

"Alright."

The two left together still conversing with each other and becoming closer friends.

The whole school however did _not_ know that four other boys were also coming back to school that day and they were people the British exchange students should have been told about; a green-eyed bad boy, a brunette cocky rich kid, a redheaded nerdy 'hot guy', and a charming blonde teen.

This four boys were going to bring a lot of drama that semester to everyone and no one was ready for it.

* * *

Later on that day, Buttercup found herself in her Literature class when a boy decided to show up interrupting the teachers welcoming speech to Bunny and Buttercup who were the only British students that period.

It seemed that everyone had inhaled all the air in the room as the leafy green eyed, shaggy brown haired boy walked in.

"Hey, teach. Nice to see you again." He said with a cocky grin.

"Ivan! I didn't know you were coming back!" The teacher, Miss. Rogers, exclaimed.

"Trevor, Gabriel, Simon, and I had an..um disagreement and we decided to leave the Bahamas early." Ivan exclaimed as he took an empty seat that was right next to Bunny.

"Just please don't be a distraction." Miss. Rogers said to him before resume back to teaching, "Now, class please turn to page 65 and read silently to yourself once you are down right a one page summary about how this story informs us about how life back in the 1940s was like. For homework, I want you all to right an essay stating how your life would have been different if you live back during that time."

"I know how my life would be if I lived in the future. I wouldn't have to waste my time listening to a nagging teacher talking about how her life was so much harder than ours." Ivan said as he put his legs up on the desks. A few snickers were heard and the young teacher turned read before calming herself and just letting it go.

"Mr. Turner please head down to the office," Miss. Rogers ordered in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Sure, teach. See ya tomorrow." Ivan said before leaving the class and heading who knows where.

"Everyone else, get to work." She said before sitting down in her seat and started grading papers.

_Wow, that boy is really rude._ Bunny thought to herself as she began her work.

When the bell rang, Bunny collected all her stop and left the classroom ready to leave for her second period. Out in the hallways, all the students were chattering away in groups. Some girls squealed, others were blushing, and some were talking miles a minute.

_What's up with them? Is that how normal American girls act? _Bunny thought in her head. She had watch movies about teens in America but she wasn't sure if the movies were accurate.

"I should just head to class." The brunette whispered to herself as she walked through the halls. The school was really big, at least in Bunny's perceptive, and it was so alien to her. She was starting to get homesick...

With her head down, it was really no surprise she bumped into someone.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" She said apologizing before looking up to see who she had bumped into. It came as a shock to see that it was the boy from her last class, the one who had been sent to the office.

"Don't worry about it girly." He said as he actually helped he get up. Taking a closer look, he was actually kind of cute with some muscles, being 6'1", and gorgeous smile.

"Ummm..." Bunny stuttered lost in words.

The boy laughed before speaking. "You're cute but I have to go. See you around, Grapes!" He said as he left.

_Grapes?_ Bunny asked herself. She shook her head before heading to Spanish class. That boy was confusing her.

* * *

**Short but I have limited time right now and I couldn't stand not uploading so here you go!**

**Hope you like it and please review!**

**Love all of you guys! You give me motivation to keep writing even when I just don't feel like I'm good so here's a virtual cookie! (::) I hope to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thanks you all for reading, favorite, following, and/or reviewing! You are the best! Anyways I'm trying to update every 10 days so I hoped I could have done this but I'm a day late :(. If I'm able to I'll try updating faster but here's Chapter 6! Happy Mother's Day!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV****_(because someone asked for more Buttercup_ :3)**

My first day at an American school? Weird. Is it normal for American girls to change into love sick teens like in sappy romance movies or something? Because that's exactly what happened.

This morning started of pretty good. I woke up and I wasn't really tired! Usually, I over sleep but today I woke up _really _early. Of course, being the awesome best friend that I am, I got ready early and went to wake up my best friends, who really hated waking up early. I needed someone to hang out with. Bunny was sleeping and I haven't talked to Blossom or Bubbles since Saturday morning.

It wasn't that I didn't want to. It's just that Bandit, my old friend, is here. Bandit knows stuff about, stuff I thought was all in the past now. He's an awesome friend and all but some things should stay in the past. So pretty much all of Saturday and Sunday, I was making sure Mitch, Ethan, Mike, or Charlie did NOT meet Bandit. If they did, I know they become friends and sooner or later I would become the topic of their conversation.

So you see, I had no time to spend with them. Even if I did, _they _wouldn't want to hang out with me. Our personalities probably clash. It's better if we stay acquaintances.

When I finished getting ready, I snuck out of my room and went to look for the boys' room. Mike and Charlie were roommates and Mitch and Ethan were roommates. Like Blossom, Bunny, Bubbles, and I thy shared a living room that was connect to both of the two rooms.

The four boys had already told me their room numbers so all I had to do was pick the lock. I stealthily walked to side of the dorm where the boys rooms were and looked for their room.

"BC?" A tired, husky voice said behind me scaring the hell out of me. I almost screamed but I refrained from that because I knew I would probably wake everyone uu like that. I turned around to see the guys I've been trying to avoid who was in the middle of the hallway no with only his purple boxers; Bandit.

"Oh hey, Bandit. What are you doing up so early?" I asked trying my best to act casual.

"My dorms right here," he said pointing to the door in front of Mitch and Ethan's room, "and I was awaken by the sounds of someone tripping over things." Bandit had a slop-sided smile knowing I had tripped over something...which I did.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a yawn. "And why so early in the morning? I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not, usually. But, I wanted to get an early start on today." I said. Bandit looked at me skeptically for second before shrugging. He opened his mouth about to say something when Mitch and Ethan's door open and a sleepy Mitch with bedhead and crust still in his eyes poked his head out only for his eyes to widen as he noticed that me, his best friend, was standing in the guys dorm hallway talking to some guy he didn't know and worst of all the guy was only in his boxer.

"Buttercup! What the fuck are you doing up so early? And you!" he said pointing at Bandit." What are you doing with my Bu- I mean best friend in your boxers!"

Ok, I have to admit, I've never seen Mitch this mad before. I guess it was because he didn't like waking up early and this situation combined totally ticked him off.

Bandit stood up straight and then looking down at what he was wearing. He blushed red as if he hadn't noticed he was shirtless and pants less until Mitch had pointed it out.

"Uh...BC I'll have to talk to you later. I uh have to go change. Bye!" The dark-purple eyed teen said in a rush before locking himself inside his dorm and away from the very angry freckled teen that was glaring at him probably thinking of possible ways to kill him.

"Where the Fuck do you think you're going, you bitch!" Mitch yelled out.

"Mitch, why are you freaking yelling at 5 in the freaking morning!" A pissed of voice said back inside the room.

A few seconds later, an angry Ethan showed up wearing his pajama pants and tank top. I knew Ethan didn't like sleeping with out PJs. That was his little secret.

Taking my hand, Mitch pushed us inside all the way into their living room which looked pretty much like the one I shared but more sloppy. Then, he went to pound on Mike and Charlie's door (Very loudly!) until the two annoyed boys came out.

We all the sat down on the couch while Mitch paced around the room, pissed off.

I was staring to get dizzy when Mike finally got enough and told Mitch to tell them what the hell was wrong.

"Well, Buttercup? Would you like to tell them?" He asked clearly still pissed. I took a deep breath and exhale. These boys exaggerated over everything but the good thing is they let it go easily. Most of the time.

So yeah, I had to spend like half an hour calming the boys down, telling them I was just talking to him because I had ran into him while getting to their rooms. They were still pissed, mostly Mitch, but they manage to keep a calm look and we decide to go skate boarding until class started.

School was normal until I had to go to Literature class. The class started normal until some boy named Ivan cam in. In the end, the teacher kick him out and class resumed back to normal.

Next period, I had gym and as I was heading to the gymnasium girls gathered together giggling and gossiping as if there was no tomorrow. That was weird considering they weren't like that before 2nd period.

I shrugged and just kept going to the way the school map said gym was. I actually made it there on time and went to change into the gym clothes which consist of black shorts and navy blue t-shirt with the school logo alng with wearing my sneakers in the girls changing room.

When I came out a group of girls were crowding over someone in the bleachers and the guys looked annoyed at that. I wonder what's happening.

I decided to take a look for myself and fought my way through the group of giggling girls. Some claimed and other looked irritated but I didn't care.

Once I was able to see what the girls were gushing over, I was confused. In the middle of the circle was a boy with shaggy blonde haired teen with icy blue eyes that was bathing in the attention and making girls swoon over him.

He looked at me and for a slit second I saw his eyes widen before he gave me a flashing bright smile at me. I rolled my eyed before walking away from the circle.

The other guys in the gym looked at me in surprise as I left the circle but really? Who cares?! The gym teacher that day gave us a free period since he had to 'help out the music teacher' but everyone could tell he was trying to impress her.

I decided to play basketball with the boys and I'm proud to say I was really good. I'm going to have to call Sherman back in Britain and thank hi for his pointers.

After playing, I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes before exciting the changing room with damped hair.

A whistle from a boy stopped me in my tracks before turning to the source of the noise. It turned out to be the boy that was surrounded by girls a while ago.

"Hey, I'm Gabriel and you are?" He asked extending out his arm for a hand shake.

"I'm Buttercup." I said and reached my hand out to shake his hand but when he took it, kneeled down and gently kissed my hand like how a guy would do back in the day when meeting a woman.

This boy was weird.

* * *

**Bubbles's Pov**

I wasn't very pleased when Princess had called me and pretty much demanded me to go and help her pick out her outfit for the first day of school when I was about to go out for breakfast with Blossom. Of course, I couldn't find it in me to tell _her _that I didn't want to help her and that I was going to have breakfast with Blossom. For some reason, I get this feeling that Blossom and Princess are hiding something and that for that reason they don't get along.

Anyways, I made my way to Silena's and Princess's rooms. They each got their own room but shared a living room. Before I did, I went into my room really quick to find an energy bar. I knew Princess took forever to pick an outfit and I wouldn't have time to eat breakfast without being late.

I dash to Princess room and knocked before going in. Princess didn't lock her door or cared if you came in as long as you knocked but if you forget to knock she'll make a big deal about it and start a tantrum along with dissing you. I remember her doing that to Willow, a cheerleader, last year and that poor girl ran off crying. I have told Princess to lock her door but she got mad and start screaming at me. Now, I just tend to keep quiet about that.

"Finally!" Princess said as she took out a pile of clothes from her closet. "What took you so long?!" she bellowed out.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was outside so I had to run here."

"Well, maybe if you were fit, you would had made it here faster!" She shriek.

Ok, that hurt and she knew it did. Princess was calling her weak and fat. Weak was something I hated to be called. It wasn't my fault I looked fragile! I was actually strong and would have been a catcher on the cheer squad if it wasn't for the fact that there needed to be at least three flyers and I was needed as one.

Still, I swallowed down the insult and smiled brightly at the curly hired teen, not letting her bring down my spirit.

"I'll be here faster next time." I assured my 'friend'.

"You better," the other respond before going on about which outfit she should wear.

It took the rest of the time before school started for Princess to get her outfit and even the she went for something that I hadn't help choose.

"It just looks amazing on me." Princess had said to me when I had asked why she choose that outfit which looked like something a prostitute would wear.

The two of us went to meet up with Silena, who, as usual, was wearing one of the cutest and trendies outfits.

"Wow, Silly! Your outfit is amazing!" I gushed when I saw her wearing black skinny jeans, pink heels, and a one sleeved pink ruffley shirt that was totally to die for. She had a clutch the same color as her heels and shirt and a backpack over one of her shoulders. Her dark hair, that she done herself and would probably have taken me forever, was twist, braided, curled, and straight in strands and looked flawless as it fell of her in complicated patterns.

"Thanks, Bubbs!" Silena said as we started walking to school.

"I can't believe we have almost no classes together." I said, which was true. We didn't have anything the same except lunch.

"I know, right? I don't have you, Bubbles, to help me out!" Princess added. By helping her out, she meant caring her books, doing her homework, and gtting her out of trouble.

"It's ok. We can make up the time by going shopping later!" Silly added in a kind tone.

"Great idea, Silena." Princess said.

After that we pretty much split up and went to class. The classes went by ok and so did lunch. I had even made some new friends who were really nice. Once I got to Biology was when it started going down hill. Mrs. Clarth told us she was assigning seats and I was ok with it. Until she paired me up with a guy named Simon that most girls wanted to sit with. The boy had red hair and dorky glasses but he looked H-O-T hot. I thought it was ok and then Mrs. Clarth gave us an assignment.

We started working on it together but I was a bit confused. Apparently, Simon didn't have much patience so instead of explaining it to me, he took the assignment, wrote both our names down, finished it, and turned it in with out me _at all!_ I know most people like not doing their work but I don't like taking credit of others work. For the rest of the period, he sent me a smile as he tapped his yellow #2 pencil on the table and I sent him a cold glare as a read my teen magazine.

I wasn't stupid.

* * *

**All done! I hope to update early but I also have an idea for an original story on Wattpad I'll give everyone my account name was I actually write a story but it won't be anytime soon. Please review and thank you for reading~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! A little late the keys on my keyboard are jacked up like for hey I typed H-e-y the y was an e and the e was a y and the ! was a /. So yeah got to fix that problem but here is the chapter anyway!**

**If you have any suggestions on making the story better I'm all ears. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Bandit's Pov(_I think I'll add one of the boys POV once in a_ _while)_**

Ok that encounter with Buttercup didn't go as planned especially since that freckled guy got mad as hell! Geez it's not like we were going to do anything wrong. Besides, I've known BC way longer and I'm probably the only one who knows the most about her.

As I walk to school with Boomer and Butch, since for some reason Brick ditched us, I think of how much Buttercup has changed. She seems more outspoken, laid-back, and confident in herself unlike how when I met her she was a bi-polar, misunderstood, and unsure girl that was teased, ignored, or bullied by her classmates and didn't really talk to anyone until I became her friend.

I smiled etched itself on to me. It's good that she is more confident in herself and less worried about her family dilemmas. I knew she wanted an actual family so I hoped she got one now.

"Hey Bandit, what do you think about going for smoothies later?" Boomer asks.

"Would we rather get anything else?" I ask already knowing the answer. We go to Smoothies'N'Smoothies most days after school. It a cool little shop that make _the best_ smoothies EVER! The shop is also a great hang out place for half the school.

"Well, I want to take someone there." Butch said, raising his eyebrow signaling he had a question to ask me.

"What?" I questioned nervously. Last time he asked me something, it was really embarrassing.

"Do you have her number?"

"Who's number?"

My green-eyed friend rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That girl that called you Flounder on Saturday."

_Flounder?_ _Oh Buttercup!...wait Buttercup?_

"You mean Buttercup?"

"Yeah I think that was her name."

"No, we were old friends but we haven't talked much."

"Dude! You have to get me date with her!"

"Why?" I dared him on, staring right at him.

"Boomer, help me out here. Should a friend help another friend get a girl?" Butch said looking towards our blonde friend for backup.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare get me into this!" Boomer declared putting his hands up in surrender.

"You don't even know her. Why do want to go with her? Just get someone else." I stated.

"But she was hot." Butch countered.

I rolled my eyes. That's Butch for you. Dating girls just for their looks.

"Sorry, bro, but I don't think her friend will let me anywhere near her after this morning." I informed him thinking about this morning.

"What happen this morning?" Boomer asked.

I groan. I don't feel like explaining to them what happened.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like saying it right now. I'll tell you later." I promised as we reach the school grounds and entered through the main door.

"I'll make sure to keep you to that promise." Boomer said as he left for gym.

"And I still want her digits!" Butch shouted to me as he left for World History leaving me alone to go to AP Algebra by myself.

Butch is annoying but after a while you get used to him and you feel weird when he's not around.

I entered Mr. Mayor Algebra classroom and took out my ipod. See Mr. Mayor was this really short old man who was kind of slow. How he got a class of Ap Algebra to teach, nobody knows. I just know this is a class that we could do possibly anything and he really won't mind as long as he has his jar of pickles.

My mind drifted to my next class which was art. I really love art and the teacher, Ms. Keane, is nice and encouraging but I honestly had no drawing abilities what so ever. My best friends in art were stick figures and abstract and even that I managed to mess up. I had no artistic skills whatsoever but watching someone draw fascinated me anyway.

As I was in class though, listening to my music, I noticed that girls were texting, chattering, and gossiping more than usual. It was as if- Oh no. Please don't let them be back! Please!

* * *

**Blossom's Pov**

I tapped my pencil on the desk as I took the test that my German foreign language teacher was giving out. äfer wanted to see how much I knew already and if I was going to be able to keep up or need extra help.

The test was mostly simple but remembering what I learned was fairly easy. Since I was sitting by the door that was also a distraction. When I looked out this time I was met with dark navy blue eyes and brown tidy hair. He looked straight at me and then signaled towards the door as if to open it.

I rose my hand for Mr. Schäfer to see and waited to be called on.

"Are you down, Ms. Reason?" He asked.

"Almost, but there is someone at the door." I replied.

"Oh Mr. Holt late as usual." he said as he opened the door. Almost immediately all the girls start to whisper quietly among each other.

Gee, it's like no one told them I was taking a test.

"Sorry about that but me and the boys just came back from our trip. There was a...little disagreement."

"Just take a seat, Mr. Holt."

He took a seat next to me and the class quieted down again as Mr. Schäfer told them to.

"Hey Red. I'm Trevor but you can call me tonight." He said with a smirk as he handed me a slip of paper with his number. I looked at the paper and then back at him.

"Thanks but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish my test." I said returning to the German writing.

I saw his eyes widen from the side of my eyes before he composed himself again.

"You don't need to do that. If you want I can make the school give you straight A's right now." He said taking out his iphone.

"What's your name any way? I've never seen you before and trust me I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you are." he said.

I sighed before turning to him. "I don't need you to get me good grades. I'm fine by myself now will you please shut up." I said to him.

He looked shock but I didn't care. I just needed silence to finish this test was that so much to ask for?

* * *

After my foreign language class everything was ok. But once lunch cane realization dawned on me. I was to busy focusing on what the teachers expected of me I made _zero_ friends. Where am I suppose to sit?

And then he came again. "Hey Red! Where are you sitting?" Trevor asked.

Kill me! Kill me now!

I'm sure he knew I had no where to sit because a grin appeared on his face and he told me I could sit with him.

I followed him having no where to sit and decide sitting with him was better than sitting by myself and marking myself as a loner.

He introduced me to some of his guy friends and some girls who were part of his 'crew'. They looked like the popular group in school especially with all the stares of want from the girls to them and glares sent to me for being with Trevor. I told Trevor and he just told me to ignore it for now and so I did. Then we started to talk about other things and I was actually enjoying the conversation.

"Can't believe we missed so much." Gabriel, a blonde gentleman, said as I explain to him about the exchange. Gabriel was really sweet and charming.

"Not really we just got here on Friday." I explained.

"Hey do you know Buttercup?" Gabriel asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah..sorta. We share living rooms and I have talked to her but we are more of acquaintances. Why?"

"No reason."

"Do you like her?" I teased him. To my surprise and everyone else's he blushed a light pink colored.

Some girls awed while most of us laughed.

"Shut up!" he said in an embarrassed tone as his cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. That just made all of s holler into more laughter.

Wow they aren't so bad actually. And wow he likes her! How much does he know about her because seriously who falls for someone in one day...nevermind I take that back. Some people actually like a person after the first time they see them.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

They are back! Gah this is horrible! This is just horrible!

...

...

...

Ok...I'm done over reacting.

It's just Trevor, Ivan, Simon, and Gabriel are back!

Oh god where is Butch when I need him to slap me? My mind is thinking all irrational right now.

Ok, Ok. I'm done. I'll just ignore them and they won't bother me.

Oh god what is Trevor doing with my gir- I mean new friend! Blossom is sitting with the guy that wants to kill me and watch me as I suffer!

My face feels red in anger and the cafeteria slowly quiets down from the chatter. Eyes fall on to me but I am enraged. When Trevor finally turns to me, he looks surprised that I'm mad but once he looks at Blossom ,who looks confused, understanding why I am mad.

This means war.

* * *

**I'm done! Yay! Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok don't kill me! I finally upload the chapter! I had to get my computer fix so I had t wait a while that and I took swimming lessons! Got scared to death when I had to go into a pool 10ft deep but well I survived and even if I'' not a _great_ swimmer at least I won't drown. Random fact: I prefer the lake to a pool.**

**I will also like to thank everyone who reviewed XD I love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Buttercup's Pov**

"So she just when on and on and on about how kids these days were so ungrateful and about how things were 'back in the day'. It was so annoying. She practically put me to sleep!" Mitch complained to us about his Geometry teacher.

"Sorta like what you are doing to me?" I told him, tired of his whining.

"Hey!" He complained as Mike and Ethan chuckled at his reaction. We had just met up for the first time this morning as we all had no classes together until after lunch and Mitch had just been talking, more like complaining, about how his classes sucked. I hadn't told them about Gabriel, that weird blonde kid, and after how they had reacted to Bandit I think I'll handle Gabriel on my own.

Ethan started to tell us about something that happened this morning as we continued walking towards the lunch room. "And then the teacher..." he kept saying. Just when we opened the door to the cafeteria we started to laugh at what had happened.

Unfortunately, it appeared something was happening and thanks to out outburst, we had interrupted it and everyone was staring at us.

...awkward...

We just stood there before someone said something.

"Buttercup! My queen, you have arrived." I heard someone says. My green eyes scanned the room to see who was the one calling me as my faced turned red in embarrassment. When my eyes landed on the culprit anger was evident in my face to probably everyone but it so happened that _Gabriel_ was very dense because he came up to me and kissed my hand!

My eyes widen in surprise and I took back my hand ready to slap him until I remember we were in a room full of people that were staring at us so I settled for a glare.

"This is Buttercup?" A guy asked. He was one of the three that were in the center of the attention. The others, that I saw, were Blossom and Brick.

"Yeah, who are?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I'm Trevor, a friend of Gabriel. Nice to meet you." He said with a cocky grin.

"Well, we should go sit down now, so if you'll excuse us..." Mitch said take me to sit with him as Mike and Ethan followed. OK what heck is with people taking my hand?

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Well, Brickie, I would love to stay and chat but I really don't so I'll see you later." Trevor told Brick as he reached out to get my hand but I moved it just in time. He looked surprised but I was staring at Brick's eyes; searching for the answers I wanted. Unfortunately, I couldn't read him. Without thinking or saying anything, I grabbed Brick by his collar and took him outside.

Obviously, Brick and Trevor didn't get along. Why? I don't know but I felt as if was being used too. Actually, I just want to know if when we had breakfast together was Brick being sincere or what.

When I was out of the cafeteria, I looked for somewhere we could talk but since I really haven't memorized the school yet, I didn't know where to go. Luckily, Brick seemed to know what I was thinking ans made me let go of his red collared t-shirt so he could lead the way.

The halls were empty and silent except for the sound of our footsteps. I stared ahead, looking directly at the back of Brick before he went inside a room. I followed right behind me.

Brick had taken us to the auditorium. The whole room was huge with cushioned red seat lined up in 20 rows of 20 with an aisle right through the middle. I walked down the aisle before hopping up the stage and sitting next to Brick who had calmed down by now.

I said but one word as I looked at him, "Talk."

Brick sighed before taking a deep breath and saying anything.

"I don't like him and he doesn't like me, ok? He was suppose to be gone until next month with his stupid friends but I guess something happen and they are here early." Brick rushed out. I didn't say anything and waited for him to say anything else like why they don't like each other.

Brick fidgeted with his hands before looking back up to me and saying anything, "It's not important why we don't get along and I don't want to restrict you of your rights by telling you not to hang out with him but I will tell you that he is a demon and to watch out for him."

I nod, "Thanks Brick and I guess seeing someone who you hate would make you lose your cool."

He rolled his blood red eyes at me. "Like you hate anybody or anybody would hate you."

Then it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Some people _do _hate me. Like Princess for example."

Brick cringed when I said Princess and I rose an eyebrow.

"I had her for my first period class." He explained.

"How bad was she?" I asked

"She took half the class period explain about how great she was!" He exclaimed and I had to laugh but feeling pity for those who had class with her.

"It's ok Brickie~!" I said teasingly using the nickname Trevor gave him and Brick mockingly glared at me.

* * *

**Bubbles's Pov  
**  
Lunch was normal. At least it was mostly the same as in our school just a different setting. Princess had somehow already got girls that worshiped her and guys eagerred to get her attention. One thing that was for sure different was the noise.

Maybe it was just me, but I felt as if everyone was whispering things to one another. Did I miss something?

Must've been from something that happened in the earlier lunch period or something.

"Ok, so Bubbles, we are going to join the cheer team at this school, ok? Good, meet me at my dormroom earlier to talk about our routine." Princess announced, not really giving me a choice.

"How about Silena?" I asked.

Princess rolled her before saying anything to. "If she wants to join us, she can, but she better not mess me up. I already have you for that."

My eyes widen before I took a deep breathe and tried to calm down. I almost just let it go but that was when Princess started saying how I _always_ mess something up and how if it wasn't for her, I would never be able to do a simple cartwheel. The rest of the girls laughed at what she was saying and Princess looked smug.

Ok that's it. I got up from the table with my lunch and went to throw it away before leaving the cafeteria and ignoring Princess when she called me.

I was the one that made the squad before she paid herself in. I could do all of what the cheerleaders did because my mom had put me in gymnastics when I was young. I was mad at Princess. Yes, she made fun of me all the time but never in front of so many people and about something I was actually better than her at. It made me sick to see how much of a pushover I actually was but Princess really was my only friend.

There's Silena but we really don't talk that much.

As I walked down the hall to my locker and then I was going to the empty gym, which was my next class, I sighed. I had two choices; ditch Princess and become a loner or deal with her and get pushed over.

* * *

I pushed opened the gym doors and went quickly to the girls' locker room. I quickly changed before coming out. I still had 10 minutes before class started so I took out my ipod and turned on a song. It was Girls Run the World by Beyoncé and it was a song that at my school we had a cheer routine for. Of course, I couldn't really do the cheer by myself so I just made up my improve incorporating some basics move along with my own twists to make it original.

I completely forgot I was in the school's gym until I heard clapping from my right and turn my head. There, on top of the bleachers with a track suite on a short blonde hair was a lady who seemed very fit and in her early thirties.

I stood there in shock as my ipod changed songs to Bubbly by Colbie Calllat. I quickly went to turn it of before looking at the lady on the bleachers.

"You're very good, Miss..."

"Bubbles." I respond, giving her my name.

"Bubbles?" she says with a small smile, "That used to be my sister's nickname."

I didn't saying anything but the woman who obviously was a teacher here walked down the bleachers.

"I'm Mrs. Trim, the cheerleading instructor here at the school. Recently, one of my fliers moved away and a spot is open. I was just thinking about how the team should work or if we would have to have try outs but, that little routine of yours, was really something." Mrs. Trim said.

"You really think so?" I asked turned a bit pink by the compliment.

"I want you to come after school tomorrow here at the gym. I want to see just how good you are and if you'll fit in with my girls. If you do, I might have to make you one of my girls." Mrs. Trim explained as she gave me a small grin just as the bell rang and she left.

A stupid grin etched itself onto my face and I went to sit down on the bleachers and wait for everyone else to arrive.

* * *

**A bit short don't you think? I'll try making it longer next chapter and adding more action as well as drama.**

**Laters and please review~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! I would love to thank everyone for review especially to that one person who made me remember: I was completely leaving Butch out! I don't even know what I was thinking but I also haven't but much Boomer so hopefully this chapter shall suffice for Butch.  
**

* * *

**Butch's POV (his pov is kind of hard)**

_This British girl is annoying._ I thought to myself as the curly haired redhead in my class started talking about herself. Already half the period has past by and she hadn't finished so I was stuck baring this punishment. I couldn't even go on my goddamn phone because I broke it and I haven't bought a new one yet.

"I really am really, like, talented and I hope I can show everyone how talented I am." The chick finally concluded. My god! She is so boring! And she's like the stereotypical snobby girl that tries to rule the school. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up hanging out Gabriel, Trevor, Ivan, and Simon. Those little traitors.

"That's was a wonderful introduction, Princess." Ms. Gudlady praised. Great, the bitchiest teacher in school loves the stupid British girl. "Now, please take a seat in an open desk."

"Sure, miss. By the way, totally love your shoes." Princess said. _Oh com'on! She's totally lying! Did I just say totally? Ugh, that chick is rubbing of on me! _

Apparently, the teach didn't notice the girl's lie because she smiled brightly at her before starting the late lesson.

The rest of the lesson, past by quickly. I guess without that fire red furred poodle talking about shit I didn't care, time decided to go back to normal instead of going painfully slow.

* * *

"Go away, bastard." A brunette said as I tried to make my way through the halls. I rolled my green eyes and watched as everyone moved out of my way as I walked through. Most of these people left me alone but some actual had guts to mock me. I have gotten into fights because of this but I've never hit a girl before.

I made my way to the rest of my class automatically until lunch. When I got to lunch, I noticed Brick was missing _again_ and the cafeteria was quieter than usual. People stared at me more than usual as made my way to get my lunch and then to my lunch table were Bandit and Boomer were.

"What did I miss?" I ask them casually as I take a bite from my burger grimacing the awful taste. The cafeteria can even make burgers taste bad.

"Trevor." Boomer says picking at his food.

"Brick." Bandit continues.

With those two words, my mood fell. "What happened now?"

"Something." They answer not admitting anything. I sighed before gloomily finishing lunch. Well, I was until I heard laughing. I ignored for a while but it was useless because soon I heard a bump followed by more laughing. Bandit looked up to see what had happened and a chuckle was let out before he returned to his gloomy mood.

Against my better judgment, I turned to look to see a table with a boy on the ground holding his stomach and four guys laughing at him as the girl that Bandit introduce as 'Buttercup' held a smirk on her face triumphantly. I grimaced a little that looked painful but then I smirked. It was pretty funny.

Just my luck, green eyes turned to look at me with a poker face as I stared right back at her. I showed no emotion, but mentally I was waiting for her to look disgust and look away or even insult me. She was hot and I'm pretty sure she definitely didn't want me to kill her social life. Surprisingly, she didn't do what I thought she would. She just smiled before turning away and say something to a big African-American dude.

I admit, I panicked a little and I blame it on his size. I mean the guy looked way taller than me and buffer so I thought he would come beat me up or something. Instead, he smirked knowingly and ruffle the girls hair.

I was confused and I'm positive I showed it as turned back around.

"So are you going to tell us about this morning, Bandit?" I questioned him.

His purple eyes bugged out before a light blush appeared on his face making my curiosity grow.

"Well..." Boomer teased with a devilish look. Wow, Boom, didn't think you have it in you.

"I heard someone outside bumping into things early in the morning so I went to check on it."

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I found Buttercup there, getting to her friends room. I started talking to her and well...I was only in my boxers..."

"You what?" Boomer exclaimed as I tried keeping in my laugh.

"That's not even the worst part." Bandit admit looking down at his lunch bag. "Her friend came out and he was _really_ protective." I had to bit my tongue as to not to laugh and have attention on us. "Ok let's go before I burst out laughing." I manage to say.

We threw away our trash before walking out of the cafeteria. Boomer, Bandit, and I started talking about something when we heard someone calling us.

"Hey." Buttercup said stopping in front of us.

"Hey," Bandit replied.

"I'm sorry about Mitch and this morning but you should rethink sleeping in your boxers." She said with a glint of mischievous in her eyes.

Bandit turned red as Boomer and I started laughing at him. "Just forget about. It never happened, ok?"

"Whatever, you say."

"You want to skip class?" Bandit asked.

Buttercup's eyebrow rose. "It's my first day even I wouldn't do that."

"You never did that."

She shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"K, later, I guess." Bandit said as he started walking with Boomer but before I left to she stopped me again as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're cute." She said just before the bell rang and people storm out and she left. I was left there gaping with my mouth hanging open. I didn't recollect my cool until a guy bumped into me and glared. Wow...

* * *

**Short but I'm going to camp tomorrow and I haven't been able to write anything so yeah...Anyways I wanted to try something. I want people to write the next chapter and sent it to me at xxxnerdyandgirlyxxx gmail .com without the spaces whoever's chapter I like the best. I will post it on here and give them all the credit. Hopefully some of you will try it :)**


End file.
